


positions to test

by flyingthesky



Series: Positions [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Looking down at his dinner again, Arthur obeys and steadfastly doesn't look at the cane even though he knows it's there. It never leaves his mind, and Arthur's pretty sure that's what Merlin was going for.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Positions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	positions to test

Arthur's gotten used to the fact that Merlin likes inflicting pain, mostly. It had been odd at first, the way Merlin gravitated toward that over anything else, but Arthur kind of understands why when he thinks about it a little. It's got a lot to do with the way Merlin thinks, the way he recognizes that pain gives you something to hold onto and it can bring Arthur to a place where he's pliable and right in his skin. It's not like Merlin will ever do anything that Arthur is truly uncomfortable with.

Ostensibly, this is why Merlin lays the cane on the table in front of Arthur during dinner. It's his way of silently asking Arthur if he's okay with it, if he wants to say no.

They've never done it before, and Arthur has vague memories of being bent over his father's knee and swapped with a thin rattan switch. This one looks like it's made of plastic, red with a hint of gold, and Arthur absently wonders how much Merlin paid for it. He has an alarming tendency to spend what Arthur considers ridiculous amounts of money on the toys they use. Merlin always draws his lips into a thin line when Arthur brings it up, though, launching into very long speeches about how he refuses to use anything less than what Arthur deserves and how he will not risk Arthur being hurt because he's bought an inferior product.

Merlin has a point, Arthur knows, and it isn't as if Arthur is paying for any of it so he supposes he can't complain anyway. He runs his finger over the cane, trying to push his memories out of his head, and he knows Merlin is watching him carefully to gauge his reaction. That's the real reason Merlin introduces toys to Arthur, because sometimes they won't use a toy right away. It helps Merlin plan, Arthur thinks. He looks up at Merlin.

"Do you have some sort of schoolboy kink I wasn't aware of, Merlin? Should I invest in a uniform?"

Merlin rolls his eyes. "You know that's not it, Arthur. I just know that you like the flogger and I thought this might be a nice change of pace. You don't have to say yes, you know."

"I know."

That isn't what Arthur is is saying, though, and Merlin knows it. He grins, which Arthur feels would look out of place on anyone wanting to cane him only it's Merlin and it _fits_. Arthur finds himself smiling back and Merlin takes the cane back and sits back down to finish his dinner. The cane is laid on the table in front of him and Arthur finds himself staring even though he doesn't mean to. Merlin notices, looking up to catch Arthur's eye and smiling.

"Don't stare, Arthur. Didn't anyone tell you that's rude? Finish your dinner."

Looking down at his dinner again, Arthur obeys and steadfastly doesn't look at the cane even though he knows it's there. It never leaves his mind, and Arthur's pretty sure that's what Merlin was going for. For someone so outwardly sweet and unassuming, Merlin can be downright dastardly when it comes to their sex life. Arthur doesn't know if that stems from the fact that Merlin needs to find other outlets to show is affection or the magic or perhaps the fact that Merlin just has a lot of different depths.

Once they've finished dinner, Arthur puts the dishes in the dishwasher and wipes down the table. He finds Merlin sitting on the couch, fingers running in absent patterns up and down the cane. It catches the light and Arthur doesn't know _why_ he wants, but he does. Merlin turns just then, always knowing where Arthur is at any given moment and tilts his head.

"Are you ready?"

Arthur nods, not knowing if he could manage anything else, and Merlin stands. There's a certain gentleness to the way he leads Arthur to their room, and tell him to strip and lie flat on his front, pillow to support his chest. Arthur complies, wondering a little that Merlin is choosing not to restrain him. He would ask about it, only Merlin pets his hair and tells him to stay still and quiet. Arthur does.

Unlike when they're using the flogger, Merlin counts off the switches. It's a little odd at first, until Arthur realizes that the counting is to warn him when the next hit will come. The hits themselves are not very hard, a bit like a very thin paddle, and it's almost soothing and rhythmic. Then, Merlin actually hits him the way Arthur was expecting and he makes the tiniest noise. Merlin smooths his hair again and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"You're fine," Merlin whispers, "I know you can do this."

Hearing Merlin say it makes it real, somehow, and Arthur is ready the next time the cane comes down. It _hurts_. This is different from when he zones out during flogging, because Arthur is acutely aware of where the cane hits and the sting and—he breathes, in and then out. Merlin smacks him six more times (Arthur thinks it's six, he's a little fuzzy though) and then he stops, kissing Arthur's forehead again and saying _you're done, you did so good_. Arthur can't quite focus on Merlin, but Merlin hauls him into a kneeling position and whispers sweet nothings into his ear while he jerks Arthur off and _oh_.

Floating back down, Arthur can tell Merlin is cleaning him off with a washcloth and carefully tending to the angry welts now on Arthur's ass. They're tender and sore and Arthur whines when he thinks about sitting on them at work only Merlin laughs.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Merlin says gently, "You'll be fine by Monday, I promise."

What he means, Arthur thinks, is that he'll speed the process along with a little magic if it looks like it'll take longer but Arthur is too strung out to care. Merlin takes care of him, and that's all that matters. Pressing a kiss to Arthur's forehead, Merlin lays him down on the bed and lies down next to him fingers running across the marks in a way that makes Arthur whine but not move away.

Merlin smiles at Arthur. Then, the last thing he remembers, Merlin kisses his nose and tells him to get some sleep.


End file.
